It Ain't Over til it's Grover
by Crazy Gugenheim III
Summary: Telly just loves triangles, but does he love them too much?


It is a grim day on Sesame Street, as the beloved monster Telly had fallen into a seizure. He had long been fighting a losing battle with a crippling addiction to triangles and only had a short time to live. There was much concern and weeping as everyone's worst fears were coming true. His beleaguered corpse only barely hanging onto life was rushed to the closest possible hospital.

Upon arriving he was moved to the coma ward, as his seizure had subsided and left him almost entirely catatonic. The doctors said they would take care of him and watch to see if he showed any signs of improvement. The street folk relieved and tired went back to their homes for a much needed rest. Telly, on the hand, laid in his bed, barely conscious to what was going on around him.

He laid in that bed for days and nights, slowly losing his grasp of time itself. The days turned to weeks and the weeks morphed into months before him. He had lost control of the simple concepts of space, and had little hope of wresting them back. He began to resent the triangles he had once loved. He began to think on how he had sold out his friends and his body just to get his next fix. He swore to himself he would never again fall prey to the allure of the easy living on simple shapes.

On a day some time from then, special to some, not so much to others, but the same as every other to him, something different happened. For the first time since he had been administered to the hospital he got a visitor. It was none other than lovable ol' Grover. Telly had all but forgotten his friends, but was more than pleased that one had shown up.

Grover pulled a chair up beside Telly's bed and began staring at him intently. "Do you know how long you've been in here?" asked Grover. Telly did not. "Long enough that you have had a birthday." said Grover, releasing a smile from the cage that was his lips. Telly had not thought about that, and found it pleasant that someone would be thinking about him in his current state.

Grover pulled something out from behind his back. It was a bowl of applesauce and a spoon. "A special treat for your special day!" Grover wheezed through the small opening in his smile, as he brought a spoonful of the confection to Telly's lifeless mouth. The sauce only barely made it to him as Grover's long noodle-like arms were shaking quite a bit. Telly's happiness at contact with another had shifted to concern and fear. Something was wrong with Grover, and what was wrong with him would surely have an effect on Telly. Grover continued to poorly slather applesauce all over Telly's face. Finally he finished, much to Telly's relief. Before he left he turned back to Telly and said one thing.

"You'll get the rest of your gift tonight at one o' clock."

For the first time in a long time Telly became concerned with telling time. He frantically looked at the clock again and again. It seemed to him that time was moving so much faster than what he had remembered it to be like. It was almost as if Kronos had sped up time to a faster speed. As the time drew nearer Telly's fear grew greater in size. He for a second thought that maybe the gift was going to be something good. Then the clock rang. One o' Clock.

At first nothing happened, almost as if time had stopped. Telly looked around the room and saw nothing. Maybe luck had been on his side, maybe Grover couldn't get into the hospital. Telly began to ease up. Unfortunately he eased up at the wrong moment, as right then Grover descended from the ceiling like a black widow spider.

"Happy Birthday Telly." he cooed into Telly's ear as he pulled of the blanket that had long shrouded Telly from the world. He crawled all over Telly's body licking him and nipping at his hair. Telly was greatly displeased, but had no way to fight off the assaulting monster. He prayed that what was happening wouldn't get worse, but his prayers fell on deaf ears.

Grover's lust soon shined true as his penis became fully erect. He rubbed it all over Telly's unmoving body coating his body in a layer of smegma, covering the layer of applesauce he had left earlier. He then lapped it up causing tangling in the hair, knots that may never come out. Slowly he moved his massive member further and further down Telly's body till it was face to face with his back door entrance. Telly had been saving himself for marriage, and attempted to clench his bunghole as best he could.

Unfortunately Grover sported the fastest dong in the west and in one solid motion jammed is sog log right up Telly's lavender passageway. A single tear was released from Telly's eye, an function of his body he had almost forgot was possible. He gazed upon it with wonder and awe. It was strange that such a little thing could keep his attention for so long. It was beautiful, right up until Grover sucked it up.

With the tear gone Telly's focus returned to his asshole being torn asunder by Grover's mighty Toblerone. Telly had not felt anything for so long, and as such could not tell what he was feeling right now. Was it pain? pleasure? or some other feeling that neither he nor any other creature had felt before. If he had the ability of rationale thought then maybe he could better access the situation, but for the time he just accepted that he was getting buttfucked.

At that moment one of the orderlies walked into the room to see what all the ruckus was about. She was shocked by what she saw. In all 40 of her years at this hospital she had never seen anything like one monster buttfucking another monster who was covered in applesauce and stanky wang cheese. She slowly back away, reaching behind here for the security alarm.

Before she could reach it Grover was on her like the Grimace on milkshakes. She struggled against him, but before she knew it his thin arms wrapped around her neck. She struggled to get released from his grasp, but here fate was inevitable. Her air-deprived body slumped to the ground. Telly hoped that Grover would avert his attention to her corpse, but no such luck. Grover had a mission, a mission to fuck the shit out of Telly, and nothing on this planet or any other would stop him from finishing the job.

He jumped back on the bed and sallied up to Telly's face. His penis opened up like a lotus flower. Inside was what appeared to be a wolf face with little snakes surrounding it. It began to "make out" with Telly, biting out his tongue. After a few minutes a horrid greenish liquid spurt forth from the beast's mouth, pouring down Telly's throat. He could feel it burn on its way down, more than something that wasn't acid should. This was because it was acid.

This feeling, he knew, was pain. His body was deteriorating from the inside out. He saw as his body began to melt into a puddle of red, green, and burgundy liquid. He hated the pain, and tried to think of things that would make the pain go away. The only thing he could think of was triangles. He thought it was funny that the thing that had gotten him into this situation in the first place was the thing that was making it hurt a little less. He was thankful for death, as his life at the moment wasn't all that great.

His body was gone and only the liquid was left. Grover's groin goblin drank the liquid and bellowed forth a mighty howl into the air. He had finished his task, and was satisfied with the results. He crashed out a window and escaped into the nether of night.

The next day the orderlies body was found and dealt with properly. Telly's, on the other hand, was not in site. Some say he had gotten better and escaped, others say he did that but also choked out the orderly for sexual pleasure. What was known was that nobody knew what had become of Telly. His close friend and family held a funeral for him, burying his favorite triangles in a coffin to represent him. Everyone attending cried. Everyone, that is, except Grover.


End file.
